


sea on skin, your lips on mine

by fatherwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beach Sex, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spit As Lube, they're in spain apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherwon/pseuds/fatherwon
Summary: kihyun wishes he could capture this moment and keep it safe within the fold of his palm.





	sea on skin, your lips on mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/gifts).



> mickie asked for spicy kiho,, clearly i read that as sandy and here we are + the fact that i wrote this in a week. jesus is proud.
> 
> (i feel obliged to put this here just in case u try something stupid) please dont use spit as lube substitute use lube use protection practice safe sex and preferably stay off sand during your sexy time. it isnt as fun as it might seem

The sand is cool beneath Kihyun's feet, wet still from being lapped at by the water. He sits with his knees drawn into his chest, his toes dug into the shore. He is in simple attire, nothing fancy. Just comfortable. Cotton shorts that end mid-thigh and one of Hoseok's shirts, the patterned black button-up. After all, it is only the two of them here, not a soul to be seen around for miles. Kihyun quite likes it that way. Seldom do he and Hoseok get time away from prying eyes. Sharing a home with five other boys and standing tall under the spotlight does not help much.

The sun caresses Kihyun's skin with gentle kisses, only meager in feeling, no warmth. Springtime is much more pleasant in Spain, a nice change from the chilly mornings and nippy nights they spend in Seoul during the long, grim winters.

The salty breeze ruffles Kihyun's hair. It smells like the sea and his bared skin pebbles against the coolness of it. It's nice. But simultaneously, it rouses a strange feeling deep inside him, low in his belly. It coils and twists until he feels it creeping and spreading through him. Curling up into his chest to snake around his heart.

Earlier this morning, Kihyun had awoken to the feeling of fingers dipping beneath his shirt and trailing over his ribs, lips pressing all over his face. His spine had tingled and his stomach twisted in a similar way then too. When his eyes fluttered open, he saw Hoseok looming over him, hair rumpled, chest bare and cool.

It had felt perfect. Like waking in another world where it's just them. In bed together on the weekends, by the shore at night, walking along the boardwalk when they're able. Away from the flash of cameras and prying eyes. No responsibilities. No running on three hours of sleep and wearing yourself thin and weary, coming home later too tired to even move or speak. No hiding and keeping their love contained within the paltry walls of their dorm. Such privilege is unknown to Kihyun and will probably remain so. 

Kihyun had felt free. All until he remembered their days here are numbered. Soon, he would return to living life fettered and bound, only being able to touch and feel Hoseok when they pass out from exhaustion at some ungodly hour of the night. 

Another gust of wind beats against Kihyun’s face and then he feels weight against his side. Warm and familiar. The soft smell of lemon and cologne fills the air. It clouds Kihyun’s head, makes him see fog and nothing else.

“We’ll have to get back soon,” Hoseok says from beside him, his voice just as low as Kihyun feels.

Kihyun hugs his knees closer into his chest. His feet are speckled with sand and they suddenly feel bare and cold, like he does on nights he can't sleep next to Hoseok. He wiggles his toes back into the sand. “I don’t want to leave," he murmurs quietly. His voice barely carries, lost to the waves rolling and crashing against each other. 

Hoseok turns to look at him, his hair fluttering in the wind, his eyes soft and dark. They’re fixed on Kihyun and Kihyun only. Hoseok looks at Kihyun like Kihyun is all he can see. Like he holds the sun, the moon and planets in his palms. Like the universe and all its galaxies are hidden in his skin and his eyes made of stars. 

Hoseok's love for him is like a flare of wildfire. Surging, spreading, growing warmer and greater with time. Kihyun is yet to become used to it, even after a decade spent together. 

Colour fills Kihyun’s cheeks. His skin warms, soft shivers fluttering along his spine. Maybe once, Kihyun might have looked away. But now, he only stares back into Hoseok’s eyes and bites his lip, lets himself be swallowed.

They have spent the better part of hours here, most of their afternoon shared together under the warm touch of the sun. Hoseok had brought Kihyun here while the sky was bright and pearly, filled with light and strung with small clouds. Kihyun remembers the sea glittering like diamonds beneath it, how it felt against his skin of his hands and his face when Hoseok splashed some up at him.

He remembers tasting salt on Hoseok’s lips when they kissed. How cold and wet Hoseok’s hands felt over the bare of his sides, under his shirt. How the sand felt underneath him when Hoseok had laid him down. Kihyun can still feel each grain pressing against his skin, like it wants to embed itself in him. For some reason, the notion doesn't bother him. He welcomes it instead. Maybe this way, Kihyun would be able to take a piece of this back with him.

Kihyun wishes he could capture this moment and keep it safe in the fold of his palm. Or at least hopes the memory of them remains here even in their wake, like the prints they tracked onto the sand. Perhaps if he listened closely, closed his eyes, Kihyun would be able to hear the echo of their laughter rolling along the waves.

"Do we have to leave?” He asks softly, his words a quiet whisper between them. He truly does not want to head home, his body refusing the action, his heart ripping apart, fibre by fibre at the meye thought.

Despite Kihyun, the side of Hoseok’s mouth lifts slightly. Fond. Kihyun frowns at the gesture, confused. Hoseok's smile does not falter, only grows brighter as he brings a hand up to Kihyun’s cheek and smiles when Kihyun nuzzles against his palm. Hoseok’s skin is cool, still cold from cupping seawater in his hands earlier and then trailing wet fingers along Kihyuns belly.

Hoseok smiles faintly, his eyes glittering. “Not right away, we don’t,” he answers simply. His line of sight lowers to Kihyun's mouth and Hoseok allows himself to stare.

Kihyun's lips are plump and red, rubbed raw from being kissed and sucked on only moments prior. Hoseok's gaze thickens and Kihyun feels his lips flutter in anticipation. Nevermind that he plays this game better than anyone. Pulling strings, teasing with light fingered caresses and soft kisses, trying to make their eyes meet from across rooms. Kihyun enjoys how he can wind Hoseok up and have him unwind altogether. But right now, he only wants Hoseok to touch him as if it is their last night together. With meaning and purpose, kiss him breathless, fuck him into the sand until he is sobbing and raw and limp under Hoseok.

Kihyun licks his lips, his own eyes hooded, brimful of want. He begins," Hoseok--"

He never gets to finish. Hoseok has already surged forward and he kisses Kihyun in one smooth motion, leaning over him slightly. Kihyun yelps softly against Hoseok's mouth, Hoseok kissing deeper and with more meaning in response. The cold in Kihyun's feet and body melts away till he only feels warm. His skin tingles wherever Hoseok touches. 

The collar of Hoseok's shirt rests open and loose over his chest, fluttering in the wind. Kihyun reaches for it with both hands, ginger, and tugs. Hoseok understands and braces the base of Kihyun's skull before leaning in and pressing him into the sand, laying Kihyun down onto his back. Kihyun wriggles his shoulders in to accommodate.

They kiss some more, Hoseok on top of Kihyun, slower and more handsy as the sky darkens with time. Kihyun has long curled his arms around Hoseok's neck, pulling him in closer, like he wants their skins to fuse together. Hoseok lets his hands wander over Kihyun's body, over his clothed belly, caressing softly over the insides of Kihyun’s thighs with his fingers. Kihyun responds easily to the touches, letting his thighs part under Hoseok, opening himself up for him.

Hoseok smiles, loves how soft and pliant Kihyun is under him. Desperate to be touched. Eager to please. To be good.

Easily, Hoseok slides his hand back up, brushing his fingers over Kihyun’s clothed dick. Kihyun whimpers under him, into the kiss, and writhes. Hoseok stops over Kihyun’s navel and smoothly snakes his hand under Kihyun’s shirt to meet warm, soft skin. Kihyun’s legs have begun to shake against him.

Hoseok palms over Kihyun’s hip, kneading the soft muscle he finds there. Every ridge, slope and crest of Kihyun’s body is mapped onto Hoseok’s the backs of Hoseok’s eyelids. He knows what Kihyun likes, where he likes it, what makes his toes curl. But he still touches Kihyun like it’s a first. He explores and roams his hands over Kihyun like he is dipping toes into new waters.

Hoseok's thumb dips into a particular spot at Kihyun’s hip and Kihyun gasps into the kiss, arching up against Hoseok. The response startles Hoseok for a moment and he regards Kihyun with wide, worried eyes, now resting on both his elbows. He waits for Kihyun's eyes to uncloud, for them to focus on him. Then, he reaches to cup the side of Kihyun's face, careful.

"You okay, baby?" He asks, breathless. Kihyun imagines speaking or even forming words would be near to impossible right now.

His vision is still hazy and he drifts in and out of consciousness. The fire in his skin simmers like a low flame, the heat only building and creeping like a fever. Every spot and inch of skin Hoseok touched burns sweet, like Hoseok’s fingers left behind a trail of fire in their wake. Kihyun moans softly at the feeling, tossing his head back. 

He feels Hoseok shift above him. "Did I hurt you?" Hoseok asks again, more urgent this time.

He strokes Kihyun's cheek with his thumb now, below his eye. The touch is so simple, yet so warm and lovely. Kihyun feels like he might melt into the shore. Instead, he leans into Hoseok’s hand, trying to meet more of his palm and fingers. He does. Hoseok strokes along Kihyun’s jaw and under his chin.

“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok urges again, voice soft.

Still hazed, Kihyun manages a meek shake of his head. He bites his lip and blinks to clear the fog in his eyes. Slowly, Hoseok swirls into focus. Big and bright and clear above him. Kihyun takes a moment to stare.

Hoseok’s eyes shine through his fringe. It has long fallen over his eyes, having grown longer, more untame with time. Kihyun smiles fondly at the sight and brushes Hoseok's hair back with his fingers. Despite their previous exchange and the impressions left in the sand, the gesture is sweet and innocent. Kihyun’s heart thrums and he wonders if Hoseok’s does too.

Beyond Hoseok, behind him, the sky has turned pink. Near the horizon, where sun meets sea, shards of orange and yellow cut the sky. Soon, the sand beneath them will lose its warmth and the sea will turn cold. Again, Kihyun feels heavy like he is being weighed down into the earth.

“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok says again, just as soft as before. Kihyun redirects his gaze to meet Hoseok’s eyes. 

“Me,” Hoseok continues, like he knows what thoughts skitter behind Kihyun’s eyes as they speak. “Look at me.”

Kihyun does. And then, they are kissing again, Hoseok swooping down to meet Kihyun’s lips. His hands are under Kihyun’s shirt again, but they are now curled beneath Kihyun’s back, tracing the knobs of his spine. They slither further down till Hoseok shallowly slips his fingers past the waistband of Kihyun’s shorts.

Kihyun shifts beneath him, lifts his hips up off the earth to allow Hoseok further venture. Hoseok obliges happily. He lets his fingers catch in the cotton of Kihyun's shorts and tugs them off. Kihyun aids the motion by arching up off the earth, raising his legs. He watches closely, a glint in his eyes as Hoseok tosses the article aside and turns back to him, Hoseok's own eyes dark and roiling with want.

Kihyun is left only in Hoseok's shirt, bare from the hips down. He hadn't bothered to wear underwear beneath his shorts. His shirt, too, lays open across his collar and is ruckled at the hem. The sides have ridden up to Kihyun's ribs, his belly bare. Hoseok sits back, ankles crossed under, and stares keenly at the boy sprawled before him. Admiring. Appreciating. Kihyun squirms under his gaze, the skin of his thighs flushing pink.

In the evening glow, under the last few spears of light that remain, Kihyun gleams. His skin glimmers, like its made of stardust and moonshine. His chest heaves with every breath, fingers curling uselessly into the sand beneath him. He is looking up at Hoseok, wantingly. Waiting. Patient and so good. His eyes are glossed over and his cheeks filled with rose, lips red and wet. Moments like this, Hoseok thinks Kihyun looks the most beautiful. Open and ready for him, offering himself.

Hoseok doesn't move still, and Kihyun whines in protest. "Hoseok," he says, soft. His brows furrow and he squirms in place. 

The sand isn't hot, but it is still warm and it feels rough against the bare of Kihyun's skin. He imagines how pretty the scrape marks would look across his back, the softness of his asscheeks, the backs of his thighs, and moans appreciatively.

"Hyung," he says again, chokes it out like a sob. He writhes again, lifting his chest off the earth, biting his lip. Hoseok's gaze darkens. "Please. Fuck me." 

Hoseok regards him for a moment, observing. Then, he rises to his feet, Kihyun groaning in protest and reaching for him.

Hoseok shushes him gently. "Shh. Easy, baby." Kihyun bites his lip and settles. Hoseok smiles, pleased. "That's a good boy. So good for hyung."

Kihyun preens at the praise, moaning appreciatively. Hoseok smiles wider and moves to unbuckle his belt. Kihyun's eyes never leave him. They burn where his line of sight meets Hoseok's skin.

Within seconds, Hoseok is back between Kihyun's legs, on his knees. He, too, is now gloriously naked from the waist down. Dick curved up towards his belly, flushed and thick. Kihyun feels full already by looking at it. His shirt ripples in the wind, the neck falling wide open over his chest. Hoseok looks like a dream. Kihyun feels his mouth water, his eyes pool, his heart races in his chest.

They share a look and Hoseok swoops down again for another kiss. Kihyun takes Hoseok's face between his palms to ground himself. Hoseok's hands are on Kihyun again, one curled around his hip. With the other, he smooths down Kihyun's spine. Over the curve in his lower back, the soft flesh of his bottom. Kihyun's breathing shallows and his fingers curl into Hoseok's hair.

Hoseok's hands are so warm, Kihyun can feel his head spinning already. They aren't soft or plush, but calloused and rough from hours of vigorous training and heavy weightlifting. And Hoseok knows how to use them just right, his fingers skillful and perfect, driving Kihyun up the wall as he pleases.

Kihyun gasps against Hoseok's lips, his spine curving, as Hoseok's finger meets the pucker of his hole. Kihyun has separated from the kiss, fingers twisted in Hoseok's hair, his head thrown back. Hoseok finds easy rest against Kihyun's throat. He nuzzles there and kisses wherever he is able, his fingers now playing lightly at Kihyun's entrance. 

They had fucked earlier today, in the morning. Kihyun on top of Hoseok, rocking slowly over his thighs. He rode Hoseok slow with deep rolls of his hips, their hands intertwined on the pillow next to Hoseok's head. Before that, Kihyun worked himself open on Hoseok's fingers, rocking back onto them, taking in two, then three and four, till the ridge of Hoseok's thumb began to catch at his rim. By the end of it, Kihyun was deliciously wet and lax, dripping onto Hoseok's thighs. Hoseok had slipped in easily, without any effort.

Kihyun's hole is still loose from being fucked earlier during the day. He imagines if he were to test it out, dip his index and middle finger in, maybe even his ring finger, they would slide in easily. Kihyun likes the burn anyway, sometimes asking Hoseok to fuck him without any oil or lube.

Hoseok decides to leave it for another time. Instead, he curls his palms around Kihyun's thighs and pushes them back, towards Kihyun's chest. 

Kihyun furrows his brows at the action, confused, but obliges anyway. He drapes his legs over Hoseok's shoulder, knees bent, and waits. Patient and pliant, like a good boy.

The air around them is still, the sea a low hum in the background. Hoseok peers down at him, from between his legs. Kihyun's mind only swirls and spirals more. Usually, Hoseok's eyes are so open and showing. With one look, Kihyun can uncover stories and emotion. But now, Kihyun cannot tell what he is thinking, what he wants to do next. It wakes the butterflies in Kihyun's belly, makes his heart race.

Hoseok stays still for a moment, gazes into Kihyun's eyes and flashes him a small, soft smile. Then, he is dipping his head down and sealing his mouth around Kihyun's hole. It is unexpected, happening so fast. Kihyun barely has time to process, to think. All he can do is arch off the sand and moan, loud and open, as Hoseok’s tongue presses against him, his voice carrying over the sea like a siren's wail.

Hoseok hums against Kihyun's ass, his mouth wet and warm and soft. He laps at the tender ring of muscle at Kihyun's entrance. Once. Twice. Thrice. Kihyun's hand shoots forward and curls into Hoseok's hair, his mouth soft and open around all the noises he's making. Hoseok licks once more and dips his tongue inside him, Kihyun screaming out in response, his fingers tightening in Hoseok’s hair. 

Kihyun's hole is loose and open around Hoseok's tongue, could easily take more stretch. He hears a soft thump as Kihyun collapses back onto the ground, then the sound of quickened breathing. A whimper. Whispers of his name, pleading, begging. Hoseok only smiles and digs his tongue in deeper, Kihyun squirming.

Kihyun’s belly flutters. He feels himself coiling on the inside, deep and low, near to his dick. Heat sears through him, pooling at the tips of his fingers, in his toes. Hoseok’s tongue is hot and thick inside Kihyun. Kihyun feels his soul sink into the ground every time Hoseok licks along the inner walls of his hole. Hoseok takes his time, lapping, sucking, tasting Kihyun, eating him out like he is dessert.

Kihyun feels wetness dribble down his ass. The knot in his belly thickens, pulls taut. Hoseok has slicked him up, used his mouth to leave Kihyun’s hole soaked and sopping wet. Hoseok could easily slip inside him now. The thought of it sends a shiver down Kihyun’s spine. It seems like something born out of his dreams, unreal and so good. 

His fingers curl into the sand beneath him, leaving trails in their wake. The shore has turned to water under him. He feels nothing, except for Hoseok, Hoseok’s mouth, and the heat in his belly.

A moan slips past his lips, breathy like an exhale. Kihyun’s toes curl, his body begins to shake, eyes clouding with tears. Right then, Hoseok pulls his face away from Kihyun’s ass and sits back on his ankles. 

Kihyun groans loudly, his legs crossing around Hoseok’s waist now. The tears pooled in his eyes stream down the sides of his face, glittering like gemstones. Hoseok reaches and gingerly wipes them away with his thumb. Kihyun leans into the touch, whimpers like a needy kitten. His ankles cross tighter behind Hoseok's back, a meager attempt to pull Hoseok closer. 

Hoseok obliges. He leans down, closer to Kihyun's belly. His mouth ghosts over Kihyun's skin, hot and wet. Kihyun peers down at him through his lashes, chest heaving. Hoseok lifts the hem of Kihyun's shirt with his spare hand and dives down to kiss below Kihyun's navel.

"Beautiful," he murmurs over Kihyun's skin.

Kihyun shivers at the feeling. Hoseok's breath feels like ribbon being trailed along his bare body. He wants more.

To indicate, Kihyun makes a soft noise and lifts his hips up slightly. Hoseok looks up at him in question. Their eyes meet, Kihyun bites his lip, and Hoseok understands. He kisses again, lower this time. Kihyun feels Hoseok's breath over the tip of his dick and he writhes.

Hoseok moves even lower and his lips meet the head of Kihyun's flushed, leaking dick. Kihyun sucks in a breath, the muscles in his pelvis tightening. Hoseok seals his mouth around the tip, sucks once, and draws away.

Kihyun cries out again. His thighs shake, his core trembling. Finally, Hoseok lowers his fingers to Kihyun's ass and dips them shallowly into Kihyun's hole, three of them. Just to test the waters. Kihyun jumps under him, not expecting the stretch. He is still just as wet, soft and fucked open as he was in the morning, ready to be taken. Hoseok feels his blood sizzle, imagining how Kihyun would feel around him.

Hoseok leans down again and lets their mouths meet, soft and wet. This time, he slips inside Kihyun. In one long stroke, the slide effortless. Kihyun gasps and wraps his legs around Hoseok's waist, crossing his ankles. His hands curl around Hoseok's shoulders, fingers pressing into the taut muscle he finds there.

Hoseok is big, thick. Fills him up to the brim. Its overwhelming and so good. Kihyun's head begins to whirl. He can feel Hoseok in his belly, so deep.

Hoseok parts from their kiss, rests their foreheads together. "You feel so good, baby."

Kihyun hums, tips his chin up to stretch his neck. His skin is searing, hot and close to burning nearer to his hole. All he can think of his Hoseok, how good he feels, how he could come from just being filled up. He wonders how he must feel, clamping warm and soft around Hoseok's dick. Just to tease, Kihyun clenches around him, smiles when Hoseok hisses in response. Kihyun knows he feels good, like velvet and silk. Hoseok never ceases to lather him with praise.

Hoseok stays unmoving for a moment. Remaining still to feel Kihyun, let Kihyun feel him. Then, Kihyun cants his hips, a silent plead for Hoseok to move.

Hoseok obeys. He starts slow. Rolls his hips onto Kihyun's, fucks into him at an easy pace. Kihyun snakes a hand up into Hoseok's hair. He lets his head fall back and he lays there, holding onto Hoseok as he is fucked gently into the sand.

He is so wet, dripping onto the shore beneath him. Hoseok snaps his hips against Kihyun's harder and Kihyun gasps in response, his fingers curling into the dip of Hoseok's shoulder. He digs his heels into Hoseok's back, pulling him closer, deeper.

Kihyun is hitched up higher over the sand with every thrust. He hisses at the burn, clings tighter to Hoseok. With every snap of Hoseok’s hips, Kihyun sees white. He is already wound up from being teased, eaten out, touched. Kihyun knows he won’t last long. The coil in his belly has begun to tighten. Curling more and more and more. The fire in his skin, in his blood and bones, spreading, warming.

Kihyun has started to tighten around Hoseok and Hoseok groans at the squeeze. His hips stutter in response. Kihyun’s jaw has fallen slack and he moans out into the air as Hoseok fucks him harder and deeper with every thrust. 

Tears pool in the corners of his eyes, his eyes fluttering closed. “H-Hoseok. ‘M close, so close. Gonna come,” he whispers.

“Come for me, baby," Hoseok pants in between thrusts. "Come for hyung.”

Kihyun clenches around him again, Hoseok grunting in response. Kihyun sees flashes of white and black, cries out, and then he is coming, arching off the sand, leaking onto his belly. Hoseok continues to fuck into him, close. His hips stutter again, harder this time. Kihyun writhes under him, shaking and sensitive from his own orgasm.

Hoseok comes with a shout. His release sends another shiver down Kihyun’s spine, all the way to his toes. Wracks through him like an earthquake and he moans again. Tears spill down his cheeks. He still cannot see clearly. Everything swirls and roils about him.

Hoseok lets himself rest on top of Kihyun as they both come down. Kihyun curls his fingers into Hoseok’s hair once more. It is damp and soft between his fingers. He can feel Hoseok’s release trickling from his hole and he squirms, his own come already drying over his stomach.

“Sorry,” Hoseok mumbles as he comes to, his voice muffled against the skin of Kihyun’s neck. He has softened inside Kihyun, but Kihyun wants him to stay so, remain a while longer before pulling out. “Didn’t use protection either,” he finishes, and Kihyun can pull apart every layer of meaning in his words.

Kihyun shakes his head limply, too tired. Too spent to even keep his eyes open. “It’s okay,” he manages to whisper. His heart feels full, his limbs heavy. He thinks of losing the quiet and serene they have found here and his chest constricts. Kihyun imagines melting into the sand would be easier, become a part of the haven they have here. The thought of leaving, returning to hiding themselves, keeping their love furtive, makes his skin turn cold. “Like it better like this," he adds, hopes Hoseok does not catch onto the double meaning behind his own words.

Perhaps deeper down, he does want Hoseok to understand. Kihyun isn't quite sure himself yet. He cards his fingers through Hoseok’s hair, soothing. With the other, he palms along Hoseok’s back.

After a moment, Hoseok lifts his head, enough to gaze into Kihyun’s eyes and he is caught in them. Kihyun stares up at him, eyes hooded but dark and full. Bright, but frightened. Scared of what is to come. Hoseok brings a hand up to Kihyun’s face, strokes across his cheek with his thumb.

“I love you,” he says, easy, soft. His eyes bore into Kihyun's with meaning. "So much.”

Kihyun breathes in, feels his eyes sting with fresh tears. The sun sets behind Hoseok, the sky purpling. The air feels too cold suddenly. Only Hoseok feels warm on top of him. On most days, the sun does not feel like much agaisnt Kihyun's skin, but Hoseok does. He always does.

Kihyun lets his eyes fall shut. When he opens them again, he smiles. “Me, too. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u made it till here ty and i'm so sorry pls take these hearts as compensation <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> feedback is loved and cherished wholly!!!!!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fuzzykiho) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/fuzzykiho)


End file.
